Goodbye My Almost Lover
by animallover0109
Summary: Bella will never get her happy ending. She chose him she sealed her fate. Oneshot. Plez R&R!


AN: Hey people. I had to get up at 3:30 am to go shopping with my mom so I only got about 5 hours of sleep. So I'm half asleep write now. Anyways, this is a story I've had lying around for a while, begging to be typed. I will warn you now, it is sad. Plez read and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

**Goodbye My Almost Lover**

_Jake POV_

I ran away from La Push, away from everything I had ever known. I didn't look back. I ran through the night, never resting. When the sun peeked over the horizon I collapsed.

I lay there panting for awhile until I smelt others. There was another pack of werewolf's here. As they came into the clearing I stood. There were 3 of them, each a different color. They looked at me curiously.

"I'm Jacob Black from the Quilette tribe in La Push. I mean no harm."

They looked at me warily for a minute. "Is there anything we can offer you?" Then I realized why there were so wary. I was at least one half times their size. I thought for a minute. I could use safety of a pack. Just as I was about to ask to join there pack an idea hit me.

"What would you say if I told you there was a large coven of vampires that are going to take a persons life?" That got to them.

"What do you want us to do?" I grinned and then told them my plan.

When I finished, I had left out the part of Bella betraying me. Then they would never help me. Bella would never get her happy ending. She chose him. Her fate was sealed as soon as the pack nodded.

We turned and ran towards Forks. I would ruin Bella's happy ending. If I couldn't have her, nobody could. We ran for awhile but I soon stopped them and called Billy to ask him when the wedding was.

"Tomorrow at noon." I said good bye and then hung up.

"Let's go." We took off running again.

_Bella's POV_

Today was the day I was to be wed. Edward would finally prove that he would stay with me. It took everything I had not fidget as Alice, Rosalie, and Esme did my hair and makeup.

Then they left the room and I carefully put on my wedding dress. I had to admit, it did look good on me. Then I walked out the room, and Alice met me at the top of the stairs. She helped me get down and then led me to the back door. White curtains had replaced the glass door. Beyond the curtains, most of Forks was seated in the Cullens transformed backyard. Edward waited at the end of the aisle.

Charlie came up to me smiling. "You look great Bells".

I smiled back. "Thanks". Then the music started and Alice and Jasper and then Rosalie and Emmett walked down the aisle. Then Charlie and I started to walk. Edward smiled at me, and it seemed like forever before I finally reached Edward. He replaced Charlie by my side then walked me the last few steps.

It seemed everything fast forwarded. It was snapped back to real time when Edward said I do. The priest turned to me. "And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband"?

I smiled "I …." Suddenly a growl came from behind us. Edward and I spun around. At the back to the right of the woods was Jacob Black. He was in his werewolf form. My eyes widened. By now everyone was staring at the massive russet colored wolf.

Then he walked closer. Behind him came three more wolfs. They were smaller than him, but they were defiantly werewolves. He turned towards the others and nodded. Beside me, Edward crouched. A quick glance around told me the Cullens had done the same.

Then, growling erupted from both sides. Each werewolf took on one couple. Jacob came right towards Edward and I. He stopped a few feet away and just stared at us. I could fell eyes on me, no doubt from the people who were seated.

Jacob changed back to his human form, and everybody gasped. Jacob looked on at me. "Bella," he said. "You chose him. You sealed your fate and his."

"Jake, don't…" But it was too late. He was already leaping at Edward, changing in midair. "No!" Edward and Jacob collided. Their growls were by far the loudest. There were snarls and the sound of ripping. I winced.

I didn't think Jake would stoop so low. How could he do this? Then, the unthinkable happened.

Jake had Edward pinned to the ground and venom and blood coated them both. Then, Jake turned to me, never loosening his grip on Edward. His eyes told me everything. They were filled with hate, anger, and the need to kill.

"No!" I tried to launch myself at him, but I tripped on my dress. I got up and made my way to Jake, who was now struggling to keep Edward down. I punched him, kicked him, and then punched him again.

His head swung around and hit me in the chest. The blow sent me flying backwards. I landed in the aisle. In between my shocked family and friends. My dress was torn and muddy. All of the werewolves were fighting losing battles; all but Jake. He tore at Edward, shredding him. I screamed then got back up. I ran unsteadily towards him, but I was too late.

Edward was only a pile of shreds. I knelt beside what was left of him. It was a major mistake. Jake growled loudly then, drowning out the screams from my family and friends. Then, I felt myself flying through the air. I landed about 20 feet away from where I had previously been. I was too far from the other Cullens now.

Jake leapt at me. As his claws ripped into my shoulder, I screamed in pain. "Please," I gasped. "Don't do this Jake."

He changed back to his human form for a split second. "You chose this Bella." Then, he changed back, the russet colored werewolf once again replacing the human side of him. His claws dug deeper into my shoulder. Just then, white flashed past my face, and the russet color was no longer above me.

I rolled over, gasping as pain shot through my shoulder. 5 feet away, Alice and Jasper were fighting Jake. Now he too was fighting a losing battle. Then, the unthinkable happened once again. All too familiar werewolves stepped into the clearing. My eyes widened as Jake leapt back among them. The other Cullens, minus Edward, stood beside Alice and Jasper. I couldn't hear anybody anymore. I was completely focused on the 2 groups before me.

All at once, the werewolves leapt towards the vampires. For a while, they were evenly matched. Then, ever so slowly, the vampires began to lose the battle. Then the two groups were evenly matched once again. I slowly realized why; there were only 4 werewolves fighting.

The russet colored werewolf was missing. He was sneaking around the battle. Just as I could tell he was going to leap, white flashed once again in front of me. Instead of Alice, this time it was Emmett. The battle was still even which meant that he had known that this would happen. So he had stayed by me, ready to protect me.

He growled, and Jake growled back in response. Then, they too were fighting. My shoulder was throbbing now, and my head was spinning. This was all too much to take. I somehow kept the black waters away, holding on to consciousness.

Then I felt arms around me. Charlie had come to me with Tyler, Ben, and Mike close behind. They picked me up carefully and carried me away from Jake and Emmett.

When they sat me down, I was back in the aisle. All around me, people were crying or screaming. I looked down at my now ruined dress. One sleeve was ripped and torn. The rest of the dress also had various rips, and was covered in mud and blood.

My wedding had become my worst nightmare. People were yelling to each other and some were running away, back to their cars. Soon, only my family and a handful of friends remained. Then, Emmett stumbled, giving Jake the perfect opportunity. He leapt right past Emmett towards me.

Charlie tried to stop him, but it was no use. Jacob pushed him out of the way and came right to me. I curled up in a ball, waiting for the pain.

It didn't come. I picked up my head and saw that Emmett had regained his footing. He had grabbed Jake's feet, sending him sprawling. Now they were fighting once again.

My head was spinning. Now I finally broke down. My wedding was ruined. There would be no happily ever after for me. Edward was dead, and my formerly best friend was trying to kill me.

Tears streamed down my face. I curled up in a ball once again. The hole from when Edward had left me a year ago had reopened. It felt like I was trying to hold myself together.

Why couldn't the end just come? I had nothing left to live for. I heard a loud ripping sound. I looked up. Emmett was on the ground, and Jake was once again leaping at me. His claws were once again digging into my shoulder. Tears streamed relentlessly down my face. "Don't do this Jake. Please. Think about Billy and Charlie. Think about it Jake," I whispered.

And he did. He morphed back and sat down in front of me. I sighed inwardly. I couldn't let myself die, I had realized. It would hurt Renee, Charlie, the Cullens, and all of my friends.

I watched Jake as different emotions ran across his face. They all came and left so quickly that I couldn't decipher any of them. _Dang,_ I thought, _Jasper must have a major headache._

I don't know how long he sat there, debating. But eventually, sorrow and anger were the only emotions left on his face. Then he said, "I'm sorry Bella. This is the way it has to be."

With that, he morphed back into a werewolf. Then he once again pounced at me. He lashed out, letting his anger guide his blows. He clawed at my face, my shoulder, my stomach, anything he could.

I screamed in pain. I didn't want the end to come. It couldn't come yet. Then Jake was yanked away once again. This time, I was shocked by who it was.

Edward was alive! But how? Then I remembered. Jake had never lit the match. The battle was quickly turning in Edward's favor. Then, a werewolf flew into the clearing.

I instantly knew that it was Leah. Though she was inexperienced, the battle was turning in Jake's favor now. As Edward went to block one blow, the other would strike.

I couldn't lose him again. I got up, despite the fact that I was dizzy and my legs felt like jelly. Pain coursed through my body. I walked unsteadily towards them despite it all.

I didn't know what I was going to do, but I had to help somehow. In a movement too fast for me to see, Edward flipped around. He picked me up and took off running.

The icy air numbed my face and the pain. "Bella, I love you. Everything will be alright."

"Edward?" He looked down at me. "I do." He smiled despite everything and kissed me.

"I know." Then he glanced over his shoulder. He swore and started running from side to side, faster and faster. I glanced behind us and instantly regretted it. Jake was right behind us and was gaining fast.

I leaned even closer to Edward, knowing these could very easily be my final moments with him. Suddenly, Edward and I were flying. Jake had caught up. Edward smashed into a tree, holding me in front of him so that I wouldn't be hurt.

He growled loudly and I heard 5 different growls respond. Jake had brought the rest of the pack with him. They all leapt at once, and I felt myself being ripped from Edward's grasp.

"No!" I was thrown on the ground, and I saw Jake looking down with hate filled eyes. Past him, I could see the rest of the pack holding Edward. They were keeping him from saving me.

Then he was blocked from my view as the russet colored fur blocked me. He clawed at me as I screamed.

"Edward!" I cried though I knew it was no use. I could hear the other Cullens coming, but I knew they wouldn't come soon enough. Jake didn't let up, even as the waters began to surround me, making me go limp.

"Edward," I whispered. "I love you…" those were my final words. The black waters pulled me completely under. The pain stopped and the sound stopped/

I was dead. Everything I had ever wanted had been shattered. I never got my happy ending.

…

…...

………

………..

…………

……………

…………

………

……

…

AN: I was ready to cry when I first wrote this, and I'm ready to cry again. Please don't kill me. Plez review! This is slightly over 5 pages! That's the longest I've typed yet! And do you want a second story of what happens next? Plez review!!


End file.
